


What is love?

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Logan is... clueless. How could someone so smart, be so stupid? Virgil thinks it's hilarious, which is not helpful, and is otherwise preoccupied with sorting out his own ... interesting feelings for Roman. Patton of course is a fluff ball as always, but a slightly more confused than usual fluff ball. Why is everyone acting so strangely? Hormones run high and common sense runs low. Look out Thomas, your brain is struggling and 200% gayer.





	1. Are you sure about that?

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... I got really into fanfics again and I have many imagine your OTP moments that are going to become this story bc Logicality is my OTP. No one can stop me now. Anyway, mostly fluff, if not all. Any explicit chapters will follow a censored version of that chapter bc it's not fun to have to stop half way through a story bc you don't want to read certain things.  
> P.S. Yes, the fic and every chapter will be named in reference to a meme.

Thomas had just finished his weekly mandatory 20 minutes of talking with himself and the sides were dismissed. Sometimes the four would hang out in the common area or Patton would cook up dinner, but today it had been a particularly emotional discussion so they headed to their respective rooms. Logan sat down to his work figuring out new organizational systems because Thomas was a mess down to his sock drawer. Soon after he decided on the best way to store tupperware he heard a knock on his door.  
“Come in.” He turned to see Virgil open his door and look around for watchful eyes briefly before dashing in.  
“Virgil,” he said with some surprise. It wasn’t a particularly strange occurrence for Anxiety to seek out Logic to calm fears, but it had been a while since his last visit. “What may I help you with.”  
“Well see… actually never mind. Can I just sit down?”  
“If you wish. You can sit on the-” Virgil plopped down on the floor. Logan always offered a proper seat, but Virgil would always sit on the floor, so at this point it was just out of courtesy.  
“I was just coming up with orginiz-” Logan was cut off.  
“Yeah, yeah. Cool.”  
“If you didn’t come in here to talk, why did you?”  
“I just… didn’t want to be alone with my thoughts.”  
“Is something troubling you? I could provide a logical perspective.”  
“No way. This is something I’m sure you wouldn’t get. I’d have talked to Patton if he wasn’t busy.” That was a tad strange because Patton was never too busy for Virgil ever. He would always drop what he was doing to help his “dark, strange son.”  
“I’m a little insulted. Surely I would know more about whatever it is than Patton is. He has his charms, but I am the smart one after all.”  
“It’s about feelings.”  
“... Oh. I see. Well I’m sure my help would be better than no help.”  
“Well… ok. But promise you won’t tell anyone.”  
“This conversation will be completely confidential.” To be honest, as much as Logan liked to use his reasoning skills, he was just curious about Virgil’s behavior at this point. He had been acting flighty for a while now, and secrets intrigued him. He was just naturally curious.  
“So basically… I have a crush.”  
“Uh-huh. I think you were right. I believe I am unquali-”  
“I agreed to tell you so now you’re going to listen.” Logan was at this point a tad intimidated, or at least that’s all he would ever admit to. “I can’t stand having a crush on him. I mean _him_ of all people. It’s so annoying. I bet he did it on purpose just to frustrate me.”  
“Now, I am not an expert as we have established, but I do not believe one can simply input emotions into another for any purpose or at all. Also, who is it?”  
“Not telling. And it’s still annoying. The stupid butterflies in my stomach all of the time, blushing and stuttering when he talks to me, and I can’t get him out of my head. I have enough trouble sleeping without staying up daydreaming about him.” At this point in time Logan was visibly lost in his own thoughts and Virgil was confused by the concerned look on his face that had replaced the mildly intrigued one he was wearing earlier. “Are you alright?”  
“It seems… It seems I will need more data. These… butterflies. What do you mean by that?” It was normal for Logan to not understand about emotions, but the way he asked made Virgil very confused. He had such a cautious tone that it made Virgil nervous, but of course, most things did that. He in turn was cautious with his reply.  
“It feels like fluttering and flipping, but not in a way that makes you nauseous. Instead your heart races and your breath catches.”  
“... Oh dear. This is quite troubling. So when you have a crush, you have these (air quote) butterflies, you blush and stutter, and you find your mind uncontrollably wandering to think about the person?”  
“Yeah? So…”  
“How do you get rid of it? It is must be incredibly distracting and unproductive to have these feelings. How do I you make them go away?”  
“You… don’t?”  
“Oh dear.”  
“Ok, be honest with me Logan (because Virgil had long since learned not to use the phrases ‘be frank’ or ‘be straight’ with Logan or Patton), what’s happening? You’re freaking me out here, and it’s not just because everything freaks me out.”  
“I think I may have a crush as well…”


	2. I Can't Believe You've Done This

“I think I may have a crush as well…”

“You what?!” If Virgil had been drinking something, that something would have, at this point, been all over Logan’s walls.  
“I think I have a crush.”  
“You better not have a crush on the same person I have a crush on! And since when do you feel anything other than correct or indignant?!”  
“Please, you are making a fuss and I don’t want the others to hear.” Logan honestly didn’t know where these feelings came from and all in all just wanted them to go away. They were a pain and seriously affected his productivity, which in turn delayed Thomas’ being able to sort his socks, which he had decided should be done by length.  
“Right, sorry, but seriously? Who?”  
“Who, what?”  
“Who do you have a crush on, genius.” As far as Virgil was concerned, this was whack and he better not have a crush on Roman.  
“... Based on your definition, I am led to believe… I have a crush on Patton.” Anxiety was now 2% less anxious, so at least there’s that.  
“Patton… ok. … Wait a minute, Dad?!” The shock of Virgil’s realization was strong enough that Patton appeared out of thin air between the two already present sides resulting in a flinch from Logan and a scream from Virgil. He looked around confused before he realized what happened.  
“Well hiya, kiddo. Hey, Logan. You must have needed something really important to have summoned me here like this. What’s up?” Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddd, silence. Logan and Virgil shifted their stare between Patton and each other and the floor. Patton looked back and forth between the two of them noticing their odd behaviour. “Uhh, kids? Mind letting me in on what’s going on?”  
Virgil was starting to see the humor of the situation. He wouldn’t tell Patton what he had just learned, but he knew he could have fun putting Logan on the spot. “Well actually,” he smirked, “Logan seems to be a little sick, probably from overworking himself.” Patton turned to Logan and stared and put the back of his hand on Logic’s forehead looking for signs of illness. This caused Logan to turn red and get veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrry warm.  
“I hadn’t noticed before, but Virgil’s right. Logan, I think you’re running a bit of a fever. This is why I keep telling you to take a break every once in a while. You should lay down and I’ll make you some soup.”  
“Well I-I don’t think that’s necessary. I-I’m fine… Really. And surely, y--you must have better things to do.”  
“Don’t be silly, Logan,” Patton smiled, happy to be able to take care of his friend. “You rest now and I’ll be back.”  
“But-” Patton disappeared presumably to the kitchen.  
“Wow. You are a wreck. Contractions? Not like you at all.” Logan looked mildly startled at Virgil, having forgot he was there. He had admittedly been busy staring into Patton’s soft brown honey eyes. They had unexplainable depths- well that’s enough of that. He didn’t have time to be memorizing anyone’s irises, though of course he already had. He had caught himself doodling in detail the most wonderful muscle he had ever seen- and again, enough of that.  
Logan looked Virgil square in the face. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”  
“Gotta get my entertainment from somewhere, and this is waaaaaayyyyyyyyy better than Tumblr. Have fun with your one on one time. You’re welcome.”  
“I am disliking you right now.”  
“Love you, too,” Virgil called back on his way out the door, leaving Logan to fend for himself with Patton. He heard Roman coming and darted down the hallway as not to be seen. Little did he know, while Logan was respectable and mature, he could also be petty. And oh, would he be.


	3. I Love You, Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly... Angst. (more fluff next chapter)

After learning of his feelings for Patton, Logan started to avoid him. Logically you’d think, like allergies, if you stay away from the thing, or in this case person, that causes discomfort, then it should go away right? Oh was he wrong. Not seeing Patton gave Logan more time to think about Patton. That led to even less work being done and Thomas was a bit of a mess in the clear thinking department. And whenever he did see Patton he could hear Virgil laughing, though he usually couldn’t catch sight of him.  
One day Logan suddenly went from daydreaming in bed to being summoned to Thomas’ living room.  
“Ah. Salutations, Thomas. May I be of assistance?”  
“Uh… yeah. What have you been doing the past couple of days? Is everything ok?”  
“I believe things are all… good in the hood,” he had to go through his vocab cards for that one.  
“Well if things were good in the hood, I would be able to reason myself through decisions, but I’ve only been hearing from Patton and Virgil lately. It’s great to follow the heart, but I’ve also learned that sometimes you need to listen to the head, but the head isn’t talking.”  
“My apologies, Thomas. I had not realized you were in need of my assistance.”  
“I was just wondering because you’re usually so attentive. Has something been distracting you?”  
“Well… I suppose it has been harder to focus lately. I will do my best to sort out this problem to better assist you in the future.”  
“Alright, buddy. Let me know if you need anything, ok?” Thomas was clearly concerned for his logical side, well clear to everyone _except_ his logical side. Logan nodded and sunk back down. He knew he would have to do something about these … feelings. Who would have thought that Logan of all people would develop a crush. He sure wouldn’t have. He had to talk to Patton. Patton knew about feelings, and surely Patton wouldn’t feel the same and would be glad to help him get rid of them. Right?  
Logan went and knocked on Patton’s door. It opened.  
“Well hiya, Logan. What can I do for you?”  
“I need help with… feelings.”  
“Oh? Come on in.” Patton’s room was so warm and fuzzy. “Sit down.” The two sides sat on the side of Patton’s bed which was covered in stuffed animals.  
“So what seems to be the problem?”  
“I… have a crush.”  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” Patton’s voice what getting progressively higher. He looked like such a proud dad. “Really? Who is it?”  
“You.”  
“...” Patton froze and stared and Logan looked away. “... oh.”  
“You are not… pleased?” Logan suddenly felt his heart drop. He didn’t know why. It felt awful. All the more reason to get rid of these silly emotions.  
“I… It’s not.. Look…” Patton sighed. He couldn’t seem to find the words. They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Logan was in a daze when Patton finally spoke again and it was barely a whisper. “You can’t.”  
“I… can’t?”  
“I think you should go.”  
“Have I upset you? What can I do to-”  
“Please.” He said it so loudly that it shocked Logan into silence. He continued much quieter. “Please. Can I have some space?” The look in his eyes when he raised them to contact Logan’s was something Logan didn’t recognize in the usually happy Moral side. It was a look, however, he saw frequently from Virgil. A look of dejection and pain, a look of feeling less. Logan did not know how to deal with this. It pained him but he knew he had to walk away because staying without helping would only hurt both of them. He just nodded and left feeling and looking defeated, Patton watching him all the while holding back tears until the door closed softly.  
Patton did not make dinner that night, and none of the sides saw him for a few days. They noticed food disappearing from the fridge so at least he was eating. Logan had told Virgil what happened and he had tried to talk to his dad figure but to no avail. Roman was completely in the dark and confused. Thomas called them all out because his head was in turmoil, but Patton refused to come. Deceit subbed in to try to help. Everyone became very stressed and upset.  
Patton finally came out one morning with a smile as if nothing had occurred.  
“Well hiya, guys! Who wants some pancakes?” His voice sounded less sincere than usual. The other sides just stared.  
“Patton…” Virgil started. “You’ve been AWOL for the past few days and you just act like nothing happened? We were all so worried about you.”  
“Sorry about that kiddo. I’m all better now though!”  
“Stop lying,” came a voice from the back of the room. Deceit was still hanging around.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Patton’s facade was dying. It was clear now that he didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him. Logan didn’t know exactly what he did, but he knew it was his fault. He hurt Patton and he didn’t know what to do. Virgil had been so confused by Patton’s behavior that he hadn’t been able to give an answer either.  
“Patton…” Logan’s voice broke which was even more shocking than anything else that had transpired so far. Patton refused to look at him. “Patton, what did I do? How can I fix it?” Logan was on the verge of tears which was strange for everyone involved. The usually knowledgeable side was beyond confused, but most of all, he was in pain. Patton spoke up, still without looking at his word’s recipient.  
“You didn’t do anything. There’s nothing to fix.” He could barely be heard. Logan couldn’t bear to feel like he was causing Patton pain and teleported to his room. He listened to the silence and the occasional raised voices that followed. He couldn’t tell who was saying what.  
“Wait… Logan?!”  
…  
“He was crying Patton!”  
…  
“... loves you…”  
…  
“You _are_!”

At some point Logan fell asleep. He awoke to a light knocking on his door. Even when exhausted he was a light sleeper.  
“Come in.”  
The door opened, and he saw the tear stained face of Patton give a sheepish smile.  
“Hi, Logan. I think we should talk.”


	4. And They Were Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW they're all chill with Deceit bc pre-fic character arc. I basically don't have a good excuse, but this my mans. Also I wrote this at 3 am bc I didn't want to miss an upload, so enjoy?

Well… It was awkward to say the least. Logan sat up and patted the spot on the bed next to him. Patton sat down clearly uncomfortable and… silence. The other sides all had their ears pressed to the door with a silent agreement that they were only eavesdropping because everyone else was. They were really just nosy and frustrated that happy pappy Patton was no longer so and Logan was acting illogical. Thomas had been a total wreck of a human due to this and was confining himself to his apartment until it all got sorted out. It’s a good thing delivery exists.

The two sides were desperately looking anywhere except at each other until Patton finally couldn’t take it. He turned and grabbed Logan’s hands causing the other side to get whiplash turning to face him. He closed his eyes and burst.  
“I’m sorry for making you upset, I just can’t see how someone as wonderful as you could be in love with someone like me!”  
Logan was undeniably shocked, not only at the volume of the message, but also its contents. Patton began to shake, visibly close to tears. He removed his hands and looked to the floor. Logan took a second to process before replying.  
“I thought _I_ was the one making _you_ upset. And what do you mean someone like you? How could I be in love with someone so kind hearted and caring? How could I be in love with the sun itself? How could I be in love the most adorable and dare I say funny being I’ve ever met? Here you are undoubtedly weighing only my good points against only your bad points. You must look at yourself as a whole. EVeryone has flaws, but they don’t define you.” He was beginning to piece together the clues. Knowing what he did about Patton he realized that this had nothing to do with himself at all, but rather how the other side perceived the two of them.  
“But Logan, I’m not all of those things.”  
“Well, as the logical side I can assure you I stick purely to the facts, therefore, you are all of those things,” he turned Patton’s face via his chin and looked him in the eyes, smiling, “and more.”

The eavesdroppers were at this point moved to tears and had to remove Roman before he began shouting and/or singing about love and interrupting. Virgil got him under the armpits and Deceit got the feet. They hauled him back to his room and then had to tie him up so he couldn’t run back. Virgil was definitely NOT blushing and imagining what it would be like to have a similar heart to heart with his _very secret crush_. Roman was too busy making a fuss to notice.

Patton was at this point a ripe tomato. The only words he could manage were: “I knew you liked my dad jokes.” He still wasn’t completely sure what Logan saw in him, but Logan’s logic had never failed to soothe the heart. After Patton’s words he also became a tomato. He had finally said how he felt, but still didn’t have an answer from Patton.  
Still looking into each other’s eyes, Patton knew exactly what Logan was thinking. Before the latter could get his thought’s sorted, Patton closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. He could feel Logan’s face grow warm as well as the initial jolt that went through his body, but the recipient did not back away, but rather leaned in. It was a brief moment of closeness and the two knew where they stood. They leaned on each other and held hands daydreaming about how great everything was going to be. Little did they know the chaos that would ensue. But more on that later.

Virgil and Deceit were barely keeping Roman at bay even tied up before they felt peace settle over Thomas’ mind (who was so frickin relieved by the way. He was really getting sick of not being able to make decisions and crying at random.). They finally let him barge out of the room, turned to each other and shrugged. Virgil went to sit on something that was not a chair and Deceit sat on a chair but upside down because who knows why. It’s Deceit, what exactly do you want?

Patton and Logan were shocked out of their respective daydreams by Roman breaking down the door (probably with his forehead) still tied up. He tripped and fell since his mobility was restricted but nonetheless started to belt out “Can You Feel The Love Tonight”.  
“Roman, you do realize it is only 11 am, right? That song is hardly appropriate.”  
“Awww, c’mon Lo. He’s just excited.”  
“I am aware. That is why he choose a more suitable song.”  
Roman switched to “You’ll Be In My Heart.” Patton was living and Logan rolled his eyes, but was a willing participant once Patton stood and took his hands to dance. Now Logan is no dancer, and managed to step on Patton’s feet more times than he cared to count, but it was an all around enjoyable time.  
“Oh!” Patton’s eyes sparkled like stars in the night (that was _definitely_ not Logan’s exact thoughts), “I never made those pancakes! Help me in the kitchen?” He turned to Logan who was quite literally unable to say no as all the words caught in his throat at seeing Patton happy and excited for the first time since he confessed the first time. He allowed himself to be led to the kitchen and could hear Roman shouting at Virgil and Deceit in the background.

“Virgil and Deceit, I demand you untie me!” They both summoned noise cancelling headphones from their rooms and put them on, as well as a book for each of them as they pretended to ignore Roman.  
“I can see you both stealing glances and giggling!” They couldn’t tell what he was saying but his red faced expression was hilarious. After a while of asking/demanding/begging Roman just sat down in his chair with a huff and Virgil took pity (because that’s totally what it was) and untied him with a smirk and gentle eyebrow raise. Roman was very indignant going on about how that was no way to treat a prince until he realized the two sides next to him had yet to take their headphones off and were actually engrossed in their books. Now, Roman wouldn’t admit this, but the red on his face when Virgil untied him was not all due to his shouting. He watched Virgil read until the pancakes were ready because he always enjoyed seeing the different expressions cross his face as the story progressed. He wanted to write a story like that so he could watch the emotions he created dance on the other side’s face. But just because he wanted to be a good writer, obviously, I mean creativity is just striving to be creative, right? Totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Lines that didn't make it in after my non-sleep deprived edit:  
> They just sat there like useless gays.  
> "It was a brief moment of closeness-" but it cleared my skin and watered my crops  
> "He closed his eyes and-" just sent it


	5. The Fuck? These Bitches Singing Songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter because I decided to just let y'all have the fluff and the next point in the plot is not that. Enjoy your one chapter of awkward cuteness.

As much as Roman was in love with love, the new couple seemed to be getting more and more annoying. Really he was just jealous. Thomas was more than mildly confused at the events, but anyone could tell he shipped it. Now that Patton and Logan were joined at the hip, Roman had been _forced_ to hang out with Virgil more. (Whatever you say, kid.) They would stay up watching Disney movies and critiquing them. Virgil had brought him to the conclusion that just because you critique, something, doesn’t mean you think it’s bad. They had watched Mulan too many times to count to the point they would be humming the songs in their sleep when Patton woke them from the couch in the morning. To avoid this they started taking movie nights to one of their rooms. 

“So what are we going to watch, my dark and stormy knight,” Roman joked as he appeared in Virgil’s room with all of the pillows and blankets from his own room to add to the little fort they had created.  
“I know we normally watch the more traditional Disney, but since it’s the beginning of Halloween-”  
“It’s October first.”  
“Like I said, the beginning of Halloween. I was thinking we could watch The Nightmare Before Christmas?” Virgil looked up at Roman from his comfy seat in the fort with a hopeful gleam in his eye that was physically impossible to say no to.  
“Well what better way to ‘begin halloween’ than watching an appropriately themed movie with my very own Knightmare Before Christmas.”  
“... That better not have been a pun.”  
Roman feigned indignation, “Me? Never.” 

Virgil chuckled at this and brought the movie up. Roman sat down in his space of the pillow fort after covering the top with one of his own blankets. It was admittedly more of a hobbit hovel than a fort, but it was comfortable.

“Are you going to sing along with _all_ of the songs?” Virgil secretly hoped the Prince’s answer would be yes.  
“‘What’s this’, Sally? You don’t like my singing? You must know the pumpkin prince will sing his songs.” Roman was being flirtatious as always because it was fun to annoy Virgil. He’d usually groan and ignore Roman for a while after that.  
“Well, ‘bone daddy’, whenever you open your mouth it ‘feels like tragedy’s at hand.’”

Roman gaped and stared. Had Virgil just… flirted back? And called him “bone daddy”? Sure it was a quote, but… but? It didn’t mean anything, right?

“Uh, hey Roman, you’re kind of staring at me?” Virgil shifted his eyes to look anywhere but at the other side as his face grew bright red. Most attention made him uncomfortable, but staring for long periods was more so than usual. Especially after he realized what he had said.

“Oh. My apologies. I was just surprised that you… contributed to the banter,” Roman’s face also began to grow red.

“Right. I don’t usually, do I?”

“Well I certainly don’t mind if you want to start,” Roman gave the other side a big smile. “Let’s continue with the movie, shall we?”

“Sounds good,” Virgil agreed turning back to the screen with a smile of his own.

Since it was still early for the two of them when the movie ended, they decided to watch The Lion King. 

“We can watch it, but please stop trying to convince me it’s a Halloween movie,” Virgil really didn’t know why the other side was trying so hard to convince him of something he’d already agreed to.  
“Scar is pretty scary.”  
“Not as scary as the fact that the African lion populations have been halved over the last 20 years and are now considered vulnerable on the International Union for Conservation of Nature's Red List of Threatened Species.”  
“... Why do I hang out with you?”  
“No clue. Put the movie in.”

It seemed both sides were overly tired from helping Thomas in his latest acting venture, and rather than going to their respective beds once the credits rolled, they lay sound asleep in their pillow hovel.


	6. Everybody Loves Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started out, I really thought Logicality was going to be a slow burn but at some point I decided to switch to Prinxiety being the slow one, so I am going to do my best to actually follow through and take the time needed but oml I am so excited for this AU I thought of and I can't start that fic until I finish this one bc I'm committed to one fic per fandom at a time. Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy!

They slept like rocks through the night, that is, until Roman woke up to the sound of Virgil’s screams. He shot up only to be completely covered in the blanket that had been their roof. He threw it off in a daze. Where was he, what was happening, and for the love of everything, who was screaming? He began to put the pieces together once he adjusted to the TV static lit room. That’s right, he and Virgil had been watching movies and they must have fallen asleep. Virgil screamed again and The prince kneeled down to wake him. Virgil woke with a start and sat up having trouble breathing. He looked around in a daze. There was someone beside him that. This person had knitted brows and a worried frown.

“Roman?”  
“I’m here, Virge. It’s all right.”  
“Huh?”  
“You were screaming in your sleep.” 

At that comment Virgil froze. He had screamed loud enough that Roman had heard it through his heavily soundproofed walls?

“Was I really that loud? Did I wake you?”  
“Well you weren’t that loud, but any screaming in your ear is bound to wake you,” he joked.  
“In your ear? What do you mean?”  
“It seems we both fell asleep during the last movie,” Roman checked his phone. “It’s 3 AM now. I can leave if you want me to, I know you like your space, but I want to make sure you’re ok first.”

Virgil was stunned. He didn’t know what he wanted to say but words were already tumbling out of his mouth.

“Oh. It was just a nightmare. I usually have those around this time of night. They don’t call it the Devil’s hour for nothing. I’ll be fine.”

Virgil pushed the remains of the pillow hovel off of his bed. Roman still looked concerned if not a little sad.

“Well, if that’s the case, I can go back to my room now.”  
“You don’t have too…”

Why would he say that? Was he crazy? What was Roman going to think if he started saying things like that? Wait. He already did say it. Why did he have to be so groggy when woken up?

“Ok.”  
“... What?”  
“I said ‘ok.’ I’ll stay. It’ll be a sleepover,” anyone could see the prince was ecstatic, smiling like an idiot with way too much energy. He calmed down for a moment, “Oh, and Virgil?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You can talk to me, you know. If you ever need anything. You don’t have to of course, just putting it out there.” He became a tad flustered and Virgil chuckled.  
“I’ll keep that in mind, Princey. Now hop in. Thomas is going to need us again tomorrow, so we need to rest.”

Roman was happy to oblige. Virgil was snoring within minutes and the other side smiled. Roman reached for Virgil’s hand and held it as he drifted off. He made up all sorts of excuses in his mind why he did this, but really he was just happy to have a reminder that Virgil was right there next to him and hoped he would feel the same.

The two woke up the next morning and walked into the common area to find Logan doing the crossword and Patton making breakfast. Once he noticed them, Logan raised his eyebrows in mild shock and amusement. 

“I see you two are getting along,” he smirked.  
The two responded with mumbles and their faces growing red.  
“I didn’t quite hear that,” he teased them.

Patton hearing voices poked his head out of the kitchen.  
“Good morning! Breakfast is almost ready,” he gave a knowing smile before turning his attention back to the food.

“Welp, I’m gonna get some coffee,” Virgil decided aloud. With that he went to the kitchen only to be hounded by looks from Patton.  
“So kiddo, Logan mentioned that you have a little thing for our prince.”  
Virgil just groaned and after pouring a cup of coffee just started chugging the contents of the freshly made and hot pot. Patton stared wide eyed in horror.  
“Doesn’t that hurt?” he exclaimed worriedly.  
“Physical pain is nothing.”  
“Virgil…” Patton did not know what to say or do with a response like that.  
“Geez, Patt. I was just kidding. It’s actually not that hot. I usually drink it a lot hotter than this.”  
“... Uh, ok. If you say so, but any reason you didn’t just drink out of the cup?”  
“... Nope.”  
“... Ok. you know if something is bothering you-”  
“I can come to you. I know Dad.”  
Patton smiled and nodded before flipping the pancakes and remarking, “That’s good. Because I _flipping_ love you.”  
Virgil groaned again, but this time he smiled.

Meanwhile, Roman stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room until Logan finally spoke up.  
“You can sit down you know.”  
“Well, of course. I just have opted to stand,” Roman replied rather haughtily. He hadn’t realized he had just been standing there so long in thought. Logan knew now was the time to be petty. He would get Virgil back for that, even if everything had turned out alright. It was clear that the Prince had feelings for the anxious side, so no harm would be done, but even so, this would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, Logan thinks he's so devious. Spoiler alert, he has the full potential to be, but is not.


	7. Spooky Scary Rubber Duckies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop myself. I'm crying at the monstrosity I've created. I hope you don't completely hate it.

The logical side had been plotting his revenge for quite some time, and he had the advantage. Ever since the incident, he had been taking notes on his housemate’s routines. Yes there is a 30 page file for each of them in the locked drawer of his desk, and yes it is perfectly logical to go to these lengths over something that turned out well. Don’t judge.   
From his sleuthing, Logan discovered that not only was Virgil a fan of baths (water activities are extremely stress relieving), but when he took them, he would bring a friend from his secret rubber ducky collection. Unfortunately they weren’t organized in a way Logan understood so he didn’t dare move them to take inventory in case there was a method to the madness. He had the perfect opportunity to enact his plan while Virgil and Patton were in the kitchen.

“You know, Roman, since you and Virgil are hanging out more, you might want to get him something for Halloween.”  
“For Halloween? That’s not a gift giving holiday.”  
“Maybe not for most people, but it is Virgil’s favorite holiday. Patton makes something special for him every year and I write a report on a cryptid could possibly exist with supporting evidence.”  
“Really? But what could I do for him? I’m more of a Christmas person.”  
“That’s exactly why I suggested a gift. Between you and me, I’ve noticed Virgil likes receiving everyday items that are themed, like say, monster themed rubber duckies.”  
“Are you sure? I suppose old Crinoline Head-ache does have a taste for the odd. I shall think about it.”  
“If you do decide upon it, I should think the best way to deliver them would be to put them anonymously in places he would find them and reveal that it was you on Halloween. I know he’s been doing a lot better lately, but Patton has brought it to my attention that little surprises can really brighten a person’s day.”

Roman nodded as they heard Patton call for breakfast. He had found that while he didn’t always agree with Logan on what was best for Thomas, the logical side always had good advice that you would regret not at least pondering if not following. That in combination with Patton’s wisdom of emotions, he really did want to make Virgil smile, especially after what he had just witnessed.

Logan was very proud of himself. He almost felt bad at betraying Roman’s trust and using him to get back at Virgil, but he would make sure to monitor the situation closely to ensure there was no harm done. That and he wanted to see his handiwork.

During breakfast Roman had a smile plastered over his face. Whenever he decided to do something, he went for it with everything he had. He was already planning to leave the little ducks and how he would drop hints and the designs for the ones he would make for the last day that looked like all of them. He was so completely absorbed he would randomly start humming or laughing which put a smirk on Logan’s face and a smile on Patton’s. For Virgil, though, it was a bit disconcerting. Eventually he couldn’t take it.

“Alright, Princey. What in the world are you giggling about over there and how do you have so much energy without coffee?”  
“Hmm? Oh… it’s… nothing really. I just have an idea for something I want to make. I’ll spend most of my time in the imagination today I think.”  
“Alright…” 

Virgil was suspicious. Mostly of everything in general, but especially this. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling there was more to this and that he wouldn’t like it. Whatever was going on, he wanted nothing to do with it.

After breakfast, Roman went straight to the imagination. He was determined to pick only the best rubber duckies to add to Virgil’s little shop of horrors. Virgil helped Patton with dishes to try to take his mind off of Roman. What had he been thinking about and made him so happy? Why didn’t he want to tell them what it was? He really wanted to know what he was giggling about. He couldn’t stop seeing that stupid beautiful smile on that stupid handsome face and those stupid cute dimples and stupid enchanting laugh that left him wanting to make him laugh more and to see that stupid wonderful look in his eyes and-

“Hey, Kiddo. Virgil? I think the plate is clean. If you keep going you’ll scrub right through to the other side.”  
“Ah. Sorry, Pat. I was just thinking and spaced out.”  
“Do you mind if I ask what about?”  
Virgil felt heat rise to his face and quickly turned away to put the plate on the drying rack.  
“Oh nothing really. Just… stuff.”  
Good job Virgil. Very convincing.  
“Right. Well I can finish up here if you want to go somewhere else to think about ‘stuff.’”  
He thought about rejecting the offer but thought better of it knowing he would only space out again and again.  
“Ok. Sorry, Pat.”  
“Not a problem, Kiddo. You can always help me clean another time.”

Virgil nodded and decided to go to his room but on the way there he saw Logan in the living room acting as if he wasn’t studying him.  
“Alright, Specs. I know it was you.”  
“Whatever are you talking about?”  
“You know darn well what I’m talking about.”  
“I assure you, I do not.”  
“Riiiiiiiiiight. Just like I’m not the embodiment of anxiety. If you don’t want to tell me, fine. But I’ll find out and you _will_ regret it.”  
“What did I do to deserve such hostility?”  
“I don’t know yet, but you’re up to something.”

Logan gave an innocent smile and head shake as Virgil squinted at him as if he could see the secret better that way. Deciding that wouldn’t work, he stalked off and knew he wouldn’t be able to think of anything else until he figured out what Logan was plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess, so sorry again. This mess is going to spill into at least the next chapter.


	8. Wot in Creation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with clever nicknames is haaaaaarrrrrrdddddd.

And so it began. 

Roman had spent the day in imagination as he promised so Virgil had Stayed up waiting for him to return long after the others had gone to bed. He always did this to make sure the Prince came back before the next day. Time in the imagination flows a bit different, especially when Roman is distracted. Hearing him return, Virgil went to his room and flopped down on his bed. He had debated following the suspicious party into the imagination, but thought better of following Roman into his own domain.  
He flopped down on his bed and tried to sleep only to find his thoughts flooded with nervousness about whatever was happening with Logan and Roman. Sure, it was possible that Logan was having Roman help him with something for Patton, but was he ever that lucky? It was also possible that Logan had tricked Roman into doing something so the latter had no idea what was going on. He eventually passed out.

Roman was excited when he got back from the imagination. He had looked up pre-existing designs which were much easier to create, and started drawing up the designs for the custom duckies for a total of 29 duckies, one for each day left of October. The anticipation of seeing Virgil’s reaction kept him awake easily enough. He wanted to stay up until he was sure his knightmare had fallen asleep so he could place the first ducky, a black cat, on top of his bureau next to the TV. When he snuck in ever so quietly, as Virgil was a light sleeper, he smiled seeing his little emo all cuddled up with pillows and blankets. With his mission completed and one more fond glance at the sleeping side, he went to his own room and got some much needed rest. 

Virgil woke up and new something was off. He couldn’t place what exactly, but something had disturbed his room. The others had long since learned to stay out of his room since he seemed to have a sixth sense about it. He scoured the room looking for what was off when something caught his eye. Next to the TV. What was it? He moved closer to inspect. A black cat rubber ducky? Had he accidentally left it there after his last bath? But wait… He didn’t have a black cat rubber ducky. So where did it come from, and why was it here? Taking baths with them wasn’t a secret persay, but he didn’t think anyone else knew about it. Was this what Logan had been up to? Or maybe Logan had just been messing with him and Roman was the one who knew. No way. If Roman knew, he undoubtedly would be teasing him mercilessly. Maybe it was Patton and whatever Roman and Logan were up to was completely separate. He knew Patton liked to do special things for him for Halloween. Or maybe this was one of the cases that Virgil had dreamed something so detailed that it appeared in his room completely on accident. He wasn’t nearly as good at creating as Roman was when he was awake, but in his sleep, Virgil’s creations could rival any of the side’s. Now Virgil was just as confused if not more than when he had started and decided to go grab some breakfast. He wouldn’t say a word in case it was, but also in case it wasn’t, from one of the others.

Roman was giddy awaiting Virgil’s verdict of the first duck and was trying hard to control himself. Thomas was going to need help with a video today so he could chalk it up to that if anyone asked. Logan and Patton were flirting in the kitchen when Virgil came down so Roman was the first to greet him.

“Good morning, Eldritch Snorer.”  
“I see you’re in a good mood this morning, William Shakesqueer.”  
“And you’re in the same mood as always, Moaning Lisa.”

Virgil smirked and shook his head. It was too early to come up with more names or remember the ones he had stockpiled. He was about to walk into the kitchen when Roman stopped him.

“Logan is helping today. I think we should let the love-nerds be,” he winked.

Virgil nodded and sat down at the table. He quickly studied Roman and decided he didn’t look any more suspicious than usual, so he was either acting, which he was admittedly good at if he could remind himself to do it, or he had nothing to do with the morning’s surprise.

Roman noticed Virgil staring and squinting at him and pretended to be absorbed in the script. He must have noticed the gift, but if he knew it was from him it would’ve been the first thing mentioned. Roman hoped the gift was like, because there was plenty more where that came from. He had all sorts of creatures, some that glew in the dark, some from movies, and the pumpkin one sat atop a pumpkin spice bath bomb which he knew was one of Virgil’s favorite scents. None compared to the four he had worked the hardest on though, and those would be for the last days of Halloween. This was fun. Maybe Halloween _should_ have a whole month.

Logan had decided to help Patton in the kitchen this morning and his normally unmoved expression was replaced with the biggest smile he could make. Patton was just so cute and bubbly. It was contagious. 

“So, Lo, what are we making this morning?”  
“I have been preparing for this for several days and decided I would like to try to make french toast. Did you know that in France they call it pain du jour, or day old bread because they get new loaves of bread from bakeries fresh every day and whatever is left over becomes stale, but rather than waste it they create this with it?”  
“I didn’t. That’s really interesting. It would be a _pain_ to let that all go to waste.”

Logan groaned but smiled. Patton loved when he would randomly spout facts at him. It meant he was excited. Logan got to work and looked like a professional, little did anyone know he had secretly been practicing to get it perfect and impress Patton. The slightest bit of praise from his Sunshine made him all warm and fuzzy. He no longer needed to worry much about the Virgil situation so he let himself relax and have fun making breakfast by his love’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just noticed this fic is made up of  
> 10% angst  
> 20% fluff  
> 15% self indulgence  
> 5% tomatoes  
> 50% humor  
> and 100% not knowing how to write


	9. 30-50 Feral Ducks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't a date... But it's a date.

A few days passed and Virgil had woken up each day to a new duck somewhere in his room. At least he didn’t need to worry anymore when his sixth sense went off, he just had to look for a duck. He had gotten a zombie and a pirate, and just that very morning he had found a spider ducky hanging from one of his webs. This one was the most impressive by far, having the proper amount of eyes and legs, it was clearly a custom design. At least he knew now for sure that whoever was doing this had good intentions. Why else would they go through the trouble of coming up with an original design. Unless of course they did that to lead him astray and lull him into a false sense of security. He shook his head. He had promised himself not to worry about it after using the technique Logan had taught him about plotting out the worst case possibility. In this case, the worst case wasn’t that bad, so it would be fine. He was actually starting to look forward what kind he would find when he woke up. He still wanted to know who it was, but he could wait. 

Roman watched Virgil stumble down the stairs with a little smile on his face. A success! His gifts were working! He would do anything to keep that precious smile on his face, as a friend, obviously. That’s what friends do. And there was no other reason than being a friend. Seriously. It’s the truth. It’s not like he wanted to run his fingers through that messy bed head or anything. He was being a good friend, just like when he had told Patton to get Virgil tea that helps with nightmares. Or when he watched horror movies with him to ground him after jump scares, because Virgil could take creepy, but jump scares put his poor anxious heart into overdrive. He didn’t do that just because he wanted to hold Virgil’s hand and take pride in the fact that Virgil felt safe with him. He didn’t do it because Virgil was positively adorable when he was fighting to stay awake. Obviously, he did it only because they were friends, and that’s what friends do. Obviously. Really. Seriously.

“Good morning, Wakeful Dead.”  
“Morning, Sir Bore-s.”  
“Seems like you slept well.”  
“You could say that. They’re not making breakfast again, are they?”  
“Nope. Patton had to help Thomas and Logan is scheduling.”  
“Finally, I can get some coffee. As much as I love how Logan switches up breakfast, I don’t think I can take not getting my wake up juice for much longer.”  
Roman laughed, “Your ‘wake up juice’?”  
“... Clearly I need it.”

Virgil walked into the kitchen pulling out a mug. He smiled as he looked at the array. There was the “World’s Okayest Dad” cup he had gotten Patton next to the “Not As Much Of A Jerk As You Could Have Been” one he had gotten Roman and the one he had gotten for Logan with Gallium and Yttrium on it among the many others that they all giften to each other. He pulled out the Scar mug Roman had given him and poured some coffee in followed by a lot of sugar and pumpkin spice creamer. He walked out to sit in the living room with Roman.

“You really like your pumpkin spice, don’t you?”  
“I’d have it all year round if they kept it stocked. Hazelnut is great and all, but nothing compares to this.”  
“Does your enthusiasm spread to all things involving pumpkin and spice or just ‘wake up juice’?”  
“You’re not going to let that go, are you?”  
“Never.”

Virgil smirked and rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his “wake up juice”. They sat in peaceful silence, Virgil with his coffee and Roman with his thoughts, but both stealing glances at the other. Once Virgil stood up to put his mug away, Roman jumped up in front of him turning towards him. A blush dusted both of their faces once they noticed the proximity, but Roman had an idea.

“Do you want to act with me?”  
Virgil blinked. Him? Act? With the best actor they had in there? Virgil stood there thoughts racing through his head for just long enough to make the prince uncomfortable.  
“You don’t have to. I was just wondering, since Logan and Patton are busy. I didn’t know if you wanted to hang out.”  
The last line was delivered as more of a question than a statement as Roman rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“We could do something you wanted to. We could watch a horror movie or something. I know the one you’ve been talking about is finally on Netflix, but we don’t have to if there’s something else you’d rather be doing. I just thought I would offer.”

Virgil was dazed and Roman’s rambling seemed almost incoherent but he finally brought himself back to his senses seeing a frown start to form on the dramatic side’s face.  
“Let’s do Twelfth Night,” he offered. Anything to get that smile back on Roman’s face.  
“... Really?”  
“Yeah, it’s my favorite Shakespeare play. As much as love some of his darker themes in others, Twelfth Night is just hilarious. And I think I’ll take you up on that offer for a movie night.”

Roman was beaming and Virgil couldn’t help but crack a blushing smile. After putting his mug away, he met Roman in his room that had now transformed into the Globe. They had fun quickly switching between hats to represent characters and occasionally having to do scenes with themselves playing all the present characters. By the end they were both reduced to laughter at the self aware lines they would insert. Normally Roman could have managed, but once Virgil started laughing, really laughing, he couldn’t help but join in.  
They decided to have a picnic in the imagination for lunch. The packed peanut butter and Crofters sandwiches, knowing that Patton was making spaghetti that night, which both of them always had seconds of. The sat under a big tree with sunlight dancing on the ground as it passed between moving leaves. The tree was on top of a hill from which you could see the old fashioned windmill of the town Roman had created. Later Roman was going to make an area for Virgil where cryptids would come to life. He hadn’t been asked to, but he knew it would be a welcome surprise. Roman was determined to do anything and everything to make his friend smile. Yes. Friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Well… maybe… _best_ friend. It definitely wasn’t an excuse to get him back here just to see how the sun warmed his eyes and hair, or how he smiled when he turned to face the breeze, or how he seemed to completely relax around all of the animals that came up to them and even interacted with them. It definitely wasn’t because every time they hung out together it made it progressively harder to get him off his mind. Definitely not. Obviously. Really. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The lady doth protest too much, methinks"


	10. Two bros chilling in the same bed 1 inch apart and they're really gay

“Well, Snow White, If you’re done playing with the birds, I think it’s about time we got back. You know how Patton gets when he doesn’t hear from you.”  
“If I’m Snow White I want to go find a witch so I can finally get some decent sleep.”  
“Virgil, no.”  
“Don’t worry, I give you permission to wake me after a solid 72 hours.”  
“Virgiiiiiilllllllllll…”  
“Alright, Princey. Let’s go.”

When they got back to the living room, they found Logan and Patton leaning against each other holding hands and watching March of the Penguins.  
Patton loved anything cute, and Logan loved anything informational so the had taken to watching documentaries. Logan had finally begged to watch something other than a documentary on cats (why are there so many?) so Patton had decided on penguins. And who doesn’t love Morgan Freeman’s voice?  
Seeing that they were busy, Virgil and Roman attempted to sneak by, but without moving an inch, Logan had caught them.

“Well, hello you two. Having a nice day I presume?”  
“Huh?” Patton looked around until he saw them blushing and frozen like deer in the headlights. “Oh, hiya kiddos! I was a bit worried when I hadn’t seen you, Virgil, but seeing you were both gone I figured you were together somewhere.”  
“Oh, uh, yeah,” Virgil responded so eloquently.  
“We were acting and then got hungry so we went for a picnic,” Roman informed since his partner in crime was clearly struggling.  
“I hope you two still have room for spaghetti tonight.”  
“C’mon, Pat,” Virgil had found his words. “We always have room for your spaghetti.”  
“He’s right. I don’t know how you do it, but I can never stop myself from going back for more.”  
“Well you two know the secret ingredient, right?”  
“Love,” Roman and Virgil recited. That was the secret ingredient in everything Patton made.  
“Actually, it’s fresh garlic,” Logan interjected.  
“Ssshhhhhh,” Patton put a finger on his boyfriend’s lips. “It’s love.”

The looks the other two were giving each other signaled to Roman and Virgil it was time to skedaddle, lest they see Mom and Dad start making out. They decided to hang out in Virgil’s room until it was time for dinner and go to Roman’s room after. 

“So…,” Virgil started, trying to fill the silence as they sat on his bed, “What are your plans for this week?”  
“I was thinking about learning guitar.”  
“Really?”  
“Is that so surprising?”  
“No, I just thought you already knew how. I mean I learned months ago.”  
“You… play guitar?”  
“Oh,” he just played himself, didn’t he? “Yeah. I picked it up during a particularly stressful time. It was Logan’s idea to put the stress energy into something useful, so I decided why not learn guitar?”  
“Can you play for me?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not really that good and it’s been a while.”  
“Well you’re better at it than I am.”  
“You don’t even know how.”  
“Exactly.”

Virgil kinda really wanted to play guitar for Roman. If he got praise for it, he would be over the moon, and if he totally sucked he could pull an ‘I told you so’.

“Alright,” he said summoning a guitar. 

It was a plain acoustic, but when he started playing Roman felt his spirit leave his body. It was amazing. And the Virgil started humming… no, singing. Oh boy everything Roman had been denying fell on his head like an anvil in a Road Runner cartoon. He was in love. Hopelessly, horrendously in love and there was no saving him now.

“So… yeah. I know it’s not that good, but-”  
“Not that good?” Roman started out in a whisper, still in shock but quickly pulling himself out of it. “How could you say it’s not that good? That was amazing! The best thing I’ve ever heard! Virgil, you’re extremely talented! Could you teach me?”  
Virgil stared wide eyed for a second. “Me… Teach you? But… You’re… The musical one. What could I possibly teach you? The chords really aren’t that hard.”  
“But the way you play, it’s… I can’t describe it, but it’s so wonderful. I want to play like that. And your voice, I could listen to you sing all day.”

By this point Roman was dreamy-eyed and Virgil was blushing profusely, but all too soon they heard Patton’s call for supper. Luckily, as long as it wasn’t nervousness, Virgil could eat his feelings for days, and Roman was always hungry from putting maximum effort into everything. Both Patton and Logan noticed a shift in behavior, what with Roman making goo-goo eyes and Virgil blushing everytime he caught him. They decided not to say anything, but they had a running bet on who would ask out who and how long it would take. Logan had done his research, but Patton knew emotions. There wouldn’t be a clear winner until the end.

After dinner the emo and the prince retired to movie night. They had settled on The Black Cauldron to satisfy both Disney and Halloween requirements. To be honest they were both mentally and physically exhausted from the day’s events and were barely holding on to consciousness. 

“Are you getting tired? I can go.”  
“Don’t bother. We can have a sleepover like last time.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course, Cauldron-Warn. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”  
“Then I guess it’s settled.”  
This made both Roman and Virgil happier than either would care to admit. Both of them thoughts drifted towards later that night and how they could lie next to each other feeling each other’s presence as they drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time, Virgil slept soundly through the night, nightmare free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing some other stuff, I realized this fic is my baby and it's my favorite thing to write and my favorite thing I've written. And suddenly I wish I was better at writing.


	11. I'm still a piece of garbage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... angst anyone?

Roman was very pleased with his work. He had expanded from just leaving duckies in Virgil’s room, and found places that Virgil would be the only one to find them. One morning there was a scream themed ducky in Virgil’s coffee mug. The next afternoon there was a devil ducky on the bookshelf behind a book Virgil always read. After that Virgil found a glow in the dark alien in his shoe. For Virgil, this was a welcome scavenger hunt. He found himself looking forward to finding a little surprise where he least expected it. Unfortunately, following the happy experiences, was anxiousness waiting in the shadows as it always would for anxiety. Whoda thunk. 

Virgil felt the energy suddenly drain out of him. He was so tired and immediately went to his room. The others just figured he needed some space, but then he didn't come for dinner.

“Virgil,” Patton knocked on his door. “Dinner is ready.”  
“I'm not really hungry tonight,” he called through the door. “I had a big lunch and I'm pretty tired.”  
“You sure, kiddo? Are you feeling alright?”  
“Yeah. I've just been hanging out with Roman a lot, and you know the crazy activities he gets up to.”  
“Alright, kiddo. Will I see you for breakfast?”  
“I'll try, but if I don't come down don't worry, it just means I'm still asleep.”  
“Ok. Get some rest.”  
“Will do, Dad.”

When Patton explained to the others what Virgil said, only Roman remained concerned. He knew for a fact that Virgil hadn't eaten a big lunch, and wasn't sure if he ate at all. He didn't want to alarm Patton and Logan just yet, and he figured maybe Virgil really did need sleep, so if he didn't come down for breakfast he would go see him. 

Virgil, in the meantime, was a wreck. Anxiety had started to claw his way back through him. There was just so much to worry about! Thomas was having a friend problem, and a not leaving the house problem, and Logan and Patton were perfect, a dream team, but what would happen if they broke up? Maybe that wasn’t likely, but you know what was likely? Roman absolutely hating him. Really, the only reason they even hung out was because Patton and Logan were always either busy or busy with each other. And there were so many more important things to think about, but he was worrying about himself. And he had so much to be happy about! Getting those strange gifts every morning, and he couldn’t even be bothered to appreciate all the work whoever was putting in for him. And nothing he was doing was good enough. He didn’t understand why they were putting up with him. They all did so much and he did what exactly?  
At the beginning of his spiral, Virgil could have told anyone he was not going to be in a good head space, but now that he was there, he couldn’t even speak. It was just one of those days. He couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks as he cried himself to sleep. It wasn’t the first time, but maybe the first time in a while he just felt everything falling apart as he fell into darkness. 

Virgil awoke to a knock on his door.  
“Virgil? Sorry, Patton told me not to wake you, but it’s 1 pm and I know you haven’t eaten since yesterday morning. Please excuse the interruption, but I’m worried about you.”  
Was that Roman? What’s… Oh. Right. No wonder he was so tired. Now that he was awake, he didn’t have much time left before the anxiety would come creeping back in.  
“I’m fine. Go have fun on an adventure or whatever.”

Now, Roman didn’t keep notes on the speech patterns of his fellow sides like Logan, but the fact that Virgil didn’t hit him with a nickname or one of his signature weird half asleep sentences signalled to him that he had been right to worry.

“Virgil, I’m coming in.”  
“No!” That was the last thing Virgil wanted. He knew he looked like a mess and he could already feel the worries and tears searching for cracks to push through.

Roman wanted to respect that Virgil had told him not to come in, but the energy radiating from the room said he just couldn’t afford that.

“I’m going to count to three, and then I’m opening the door, and nothing you say can convince me not to.” The response he got was silence as he counted and then opened the door. Laying on the bed looking half dead was Virgil. He looked completely and utterly defeated as tears started to flow.  
“Virgil? Hey, hey,” he rushed to the bed and layed down next to him so they could be close but not touching. Roman knew better than to touch unprovoked. “I’m right here, Virge. It’s ok. Whatever is going through your head right now, I might not be the best at this, but let it out so I can help you. Please, Virgil. You don’t have to go through this alone anymore. I’m here for you always. Never hesitate to tell me if you’re upset.”

Virgil gave a half nod but started to sob louder. He half reached out his hand which Roman knew was an invitation for an embrace. Roman pulled Virgil close with intent never to let go.

“It’s ok. Go ahead and cry. I’ve got you and I’m not letting go until I see you smile.”

The only sounds that filled the room for a while were Virgil’s sobs and Roman’s kind whispers. Eventually Virgil calmed down enough to get some words out.

“I’m sorry for making you worry. You don’t have to stay here with me.”  
“NO. Don’t apologize. I worry about you because I care about you, and that’s not something you made me do. And I know I don’t have to stay here, but I want to, because I want you to be happy, and that doesn’t mean I want you to put on a face for my own comfort either. I’m going to stay here until you feel good enough to eat, and then I will get you some food and water and then I will be right back here with you because I am not going to just leave you alone like this. In this case I am a knight, and you are my prince, and I will protect you, even from yourself if I have to.”  
“You’re so dramatic,” Virgil managed, still with tears coming down, but they could both feel Virgil coming back into himself. Virgil didn’t know what he did to deserve Roman, but all he knew was that he wanted to do more of it.


	12. My Hand Slipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short. I've had a lot of school work and regular work to do.

Roman convinced Virgil to come down for dinner, promising not to tell the others about his panic attack. He still didn’t know what it was about, but he made sure to hide a ducky while Virgil was distracted in the kitchen by Patton. Nothing would stop his quest to make his Wallow Knight smile. 

“Hey Kiddo! Feeling better?” Patton was excited to see Virgil wandering about again.  
“Yeah. A lot better actually. What are you cooking? It smells good.”  
“I’m glad you asked! I’ve got lasagna in the oven but I wish it would cook a little _pasta_! I garlic _bread_ it was only supposed to take an hour.”

Virgil didn’t even try to be annoyed. He shook his head and let out a laugh.

“I think your puns get worse every time you make one,” Logan said walking in. “Please don’t encourage him. I’m the one who has to deal with their increased frequency every time someone laughs at one.”  
“Awww, c’mon, Lo! I already know you like them, so you can drop the act.”  
“Never,” he said in a serious tone but smiled none the less.

Virgil walked out to sit at the table with Roman who was at this point beaming.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?”  
“Oh nothing,” Roman said grinning even wider if that was possible.  
“Somehow I don’t believe you.”  
“Alright, Kiddos! Here come lasagna!” Patton called bringing out a steaming dish followed closely by Logan.

Upon seeing the food, Virgil decided he would be suspicious of Roman _after_ dinner. All through the meal nothing managed to take down the Prince’s smile. Even Logan asked about it, though he knew full well what it was. Once he was done, Roman made an excuse about having a great idea that he just _had_ to work on. Only Patton bought it, but that meant Virgil wouldn’t be able to investigate further at the moment, so he went up to his room.   
Once there he sensed it. How could he have forgotten? He hadn’t gotten a duck yet that day, mostly because he had been in his room all day. There it was, on top of the mirror, a TV Head ducky. He couldn’t believe that someone had made him a duck of his new favorite cryptid. He couldn’t help but be a little giddy.  
Roman being impatient as ever couldn’t wait to see what his emo thought of this one. He opened his door and listened. He heard Patton and logan were still downstairs and probably would be for a while. He carefully closed his door and stalked down the hallway so he could listen for Virgil’s response. He was not expecting to hear what he did. Virgil was playing the guitar and singing and laughing. He vague;y recognized the lyrics as a song Virgil listened to on his better days. Learn to Fly by Foo FIghters? Regardless, it was pure magic, the sound that emanated from his room. He didn’t know how long he stood there listening to song after song, but suddenly the door opened. He was caught red-handed.

“Ah!” Virgil yelped. He had not been expecting to find Roman of all people standing outside his door. He actually hadn’t expected to find anyone at all.   
“Oh, uh, sorry. I was going to knock, but then I heard you playing and singing and… I didn’t?”  
“Oh,” Virgil blushed. “How long have you been standing there?”  
“15 songs.”  
“That’s at least 45 minutes!”  
“I know, I just couldn’t bring myself to interrupt you. It sounded like you were having fun. Besides,” he started to mumble, “ireallyliketolistentoyouplayandsing.”

Virgil understood mumbles quite well, as he was usually the one mumbling. 

“Did you… that is, did you want to come in? Or um-”  
“Sure!” Roman said, kicking himself for how enthusiastic he sounded. He was hopelessly, helplessly, horrendously in love now. There was no escape.   
“Since you’ve been listening in anyway, any requests?”  
“Whatever you want to play is perfect.”  
“Really? The second most opinionated side in the mindscape doesn’t have a preference?”  
“Well I guess to stay on your theme, I always like that one ‘All The Small Things’.”  
“I can manage the chords, but I don’t quite remember all the words,” Virgil lied through his teeth. He was a mess, he was sappy, and he had a desired outcome. Don’t tell anyone but he’s absolutely a hopeless romantic when you get down to the core of it.  
“That’s ok. I can help you!”  
“Ok, I guess.” There was no guessing. This was the aforementioned desired outcome.

Roman and Virgil proceeded to sing the duet, both of them wanting nothing more than to turn to the other and profess their feelings, but Virgil was anxiety embodied and Roman had crippling self doubt. Plus, he had already planned on leaving a note with the last duck revealing both his identity and feelings. He could wait until then.

Once they finished they heard a knock and Patton calling out, “Hey kiddos. Lo and I were wondering if you two wanted to have a family movie night.”  
They looked at each other for confirmation before Roman replied, “Sure. We’ll be down in a minute.”  
“Ok! You two can pick the movie.”  
Roman looked at Virgil and raised an eyebrow. “Scooby Doo?”  
“Where’s My Mummy,” Virgil nodded.


	13. Where are you?

Exactly 14 duckies worth of days went by without incident. The last of the incidentless days started off with a pumpkin ducky sitting on top of a pumpkin spice bath bomb. Virgil had received a few glow in the dark, several cryptids, the remaining Halloween classics, and a Dragon Witch. It was beyond clear at this point that Roman was the culprit, and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, the guy he had been hopelessly crushing on and getting closer to was going out of his way to do this very nice thing for him, but on the other hand, he hadn’t told him about, so why was he keeping it a secret? And how had bhe found out about the ducks in the first place? That _must_ have been Logan. But why? He thought back and… the soup incident. So was Roman into him or was this just an elaborate scheme put together by Logan to fluster him? It wasn’t just the gifts after all, it was also the hanging out and the duets and the sleep overs. So at the very least Roman had to think he was a good friend, right? Virgil accidentally let his mind wander well past noon and into the evening. When he went down for dinner he began eyeing everyone suspiciously trying to figure out who knew what and what motives they held. Everyone else of course knew this look very well and Logan finally spoke up.

“Alright, Virgil. What are you investigating this time?”  
“Nothing you need to know about.”  
“Well seeing as I’m one of the people being investigated, I think I have a right to know.”  
“You would think that. You’re the thinker after all. No one thinks quite like you. The thinkiest thinker of the bunch. And I’m watching you.”  
“Are you ok, Kiddo?”  
“I’m absolutely perfect. And don’t worry Pat, you’re only under investigation as a possible accomplice. Max sentence is baking me a tray of cookies.”  
“Well I’d do that anyway if you wanted.”  
“I know.”  
“Well what about me? Surely I’ve done something to warrant interest in your investigation?”  
“You’d like that wouldn’t you. Don’t worry. I’ll be all over you later. I’m still deciding if you’re the ringmaster or the lackey.”  
Roman tried his best not to blush. Virgil had a habit of accidentally saying provocative things. “I’m offended! If anything I’d be the right hand man.”  
“You don’t even know what I’m investigating.”  
“All I’m saying is that if I were to be a villain, I would outshine all the others. I can’t help it, I’m just too awesome.”  
“Yeah, ok, Princey.”  
“Well, kiddo, if you’re not going to share, maybe wait until after the meal to profile us?”  
“Ok… But after dinner be prepared.”

After dinner Virgil got roped into helping Patton with the dishes so Logan had time for a quick talk with Roman.

“You do realize he’s investigating about the rubber ducks?”  
“Give me some credit, Specs. I’m not _that_ dense.”  
“Well then you’re a better actor than I thought because you could have fooled me.”  
“I set myself up for that so I’ll let it slide.”  
“Alright. But you still haven’t told him it’s you?”  
“He will find out exactly on the 31st. No sooner, no later.” He would also find out something else, but Roman wasn’t going to tell Logan that.  
“Good luck keeping it from him now that he’s actively trying to figure it out.”  
“I don’t need luck.”  
“If you say so.”

He did, in fact, need luck. It got harder and harder to place the ducks. He managed to sneak Jack into Virgil’s room, but Sally and Zero would have no such luck. He did manage to get the ducks hidden and found, but there were some very close calls where Roman would quickly have to hide. One time, forgetting he could sink out, he shoved himself into a cupboard that he really shouldn’t have been able to fit in. He was in there for 20 minutes and spooked Patton. Now all he had left were the four ducks that resembled Patton, Logan, Virgil, and himself.   
Roman decided he wanted to play around with the last four days. He decided he would leave little notes with them. He started writing them out when he heard a knock on his door.

“Hey Princey, are you busy today?”  
Shoot. The one time he didn’t want Virgil to be hanging around. “Uh, nope! Just a second!”

Roman quickly hid everything away and straightened himself out before opening the door.

“Hello, dearest emo, how may I be of service?”  
“Don’t say it like that. So you know Halloween is in four days, and you also know that as anxiety I procrastinate, like a lot, so I was wondering if you’d help me with a costume, you know, being creativity and all. But only if you want to. I can manage myself if you don’t. I just-”  
“I’d love to! What were you thinking?”  
“See, that’s the thing. There are too many options.”  
“That is true. I suppose I should make one for myself as well. Oh! We could do a themed costume pair!”  
“A what?”  
“You know, when people dress up together as say, characters from the same movie?”

A couple’s costume. He was talking about a couple’s costume. Virgil was lowkey into it so he pretended he didn’t know what it was actually called, assuming that the Prince was clueless. The Prince was not clueless.

“Uh, sure. Did you have something in mind?”  
“I’m glad you asked. Here are my designs.”  
“The Nightmare Before Christmas? How long have you been planning this?”  
“Whaaaaaat? I haven’t been planning. It just came to me, so of course I had to draw out incredibly detailed designs complete with measurement and make up.”  
“Right. Well, Pumpkin Prince, I suppose we should get started. Luckily, I am fantastic with patches.”

There was no doubt in Virgil’s mind that Roman was behind the ducks, and also that Roman was an incredible designer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE CAN LIVE LIKE JACK AND SALLY IF WE WANT
> 
> Virgil's costume has long sleeves and thigh highs bc they all been knew that he likes to be covered.


	14. He been knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be working on drawing up their costumes. It'll be on my Tumblr eventually.

Roman worked on the sewing machine to get all his pieces together while Virgil was hand sewing sections onto his dress. Every once in a while Roman would here Virgil make some sound and turn to find he had accidentally stabbed himself with the needle again.

“Be careful! You don’t want to bleed all over your handiwork.”  
“I think maybe my fingers are what I should be concerned about,” he looked up.  
“Well of course, but that goes without saying. Your safety and health is of utmost importance, only rivalled by your happiness.”  
“Oh. Yeah. Thanks.”  
“Well that’s what you would want for someone you care about, right? For them to be happy, healthy, and safe?”  
“Yeah. I guess I’ve just never heard you say it out loud before.”  
Roman grimaced. Had he really not even said that much? “That’s on me then. I do though. Care about you I mean.” He turned back to his work feeling his face heat up.  
“Oh. Well, me too. Just to be clear I mean care about you, not me, but probably me too but what I mean is-”  
Roman chuckled. “I know what you mean. Don’t worry about it.”

Virgil breathed out and relaxed. Every couple minutes they would sneak glances at each other and smile. A few times they looked up at the same time and quickly looked back down, not daring to shift their attention for a while after each time. If they could see how they looked at each other, both would see looks of absolute awe and adoration featuring eyes full of love and a fool’s grin. Eventually they heard a knock followed by a voice.

“Hey, Kiddos, I know you’re busy but I thought you might want some lunch.”  
Their stomachs rumbled simultaneously causing them to giggle.   
“Sure, Pat.”  
“Thanks, Padre.”  
Patton opened the door holding a picnic basket. “No problem! Oooooh! Those look so good!”  
“It’s turning out a lot better than I thought it would,” Virgil agreed.  
“I knew they would be great. I designed them after all.”  
“Very nice. Well, I’ll let you two get back to it. Keep up the good work.”

Patton walked out and closed the door with a wave. Virgil and Roman looked at each other and shrugged.

“We probably should eat, though might I suggest a change of location so we don’t dirty our hard work?”  
“Where to?”  
“We could head to the imagination if you want.”  
“Alright, Princey. To the imagination we go.”

They walked into the imagination to find it in its normal cheerful summer state.

“Well this won’t do,” Roman said closing his eyes. Suddenly fall washed over the land and a skeleton popped up to take the picnic basket for them. “This is Randolph.”  
“Woah. Uh, hi Randolph.”

Randolph gave a salute and began walking towards their destination. They walked through the woods to a clearing where Randolph then spread out a blanket and put down the basket before disappearing.

“This is pretty cool.”  
“That’s not all I can do.” Roman snapped his fingers.  
“Nothing changed.”  
“Nothing that you can see right now. Come back at night when they come out to play.”  
“When what come out to play?” Virgil was mighty concerned.  
“Some creatures I’m sure you’d like to meet. One being a humanoid moth-”  
“Mothman?! You conjured Mothman?! Dude! That’s the best thing I’ve heard all week! We have to come back here after dinner and find him!”  
“There are also some others that I’m sure you’ll be happy to see.”  
“Others? There are more? Dude, nothing could ever live up to this. You’re amazing.”

Roman was blushing as Virgil continued rambling listing off all of his favorite cryptids and the files Logan had put together for him. Roman never wanted it to stop. He loved the way Virgil’s face lit up and how his cheeks got rosy as he talked faster and faster with excitement. Virgil being Virgil of course stopped dead in his tracks the second he realized he hadn’t stopped talking.

“Ah, sorry. I just got kind of excited.”  
“It’s no problem! And if that’s only ‘kind of’ excited, I’d love to see really excited.”  
“Oh,” Virgil blushed. “Well, anyway, we should probably eat.”  
“Yes. Patton might hunt _us_ down and force feed us if we don’t.”

They opened the basket to find grilled cheese and two thermoses filled with soup. IT smelled amazing, but everything Patton cooked did. He said it was the love, Logan said it was the herbs and spices. Either way, it was nice. They sat in the cool fall air for a while and watched the leaves drift down from the trees. Virgil was entranced. Fall had always been his favorite season. Roman was also entranced, but not for the same reason. Virgil always had his guard up, even though they all had gotten closer. He figured that’s just what happened when you were an embodiment of anxiety, but right now his face had softened, and he was at ease. Roman wished he could take a picture, but settled for ingraining into his brain to remember for the rest of time. The way his lips came up just the slightest at the ends, the way the sun shone on his hair, the peace in his eyes. Roman was hopelessly, horrendously in love. He didn’t even notice when Virgil turned to see him staring. Virgil knew that face. That was the face Logan gave Patton and the one Patton gave Logan, but mostly, that’s the face he knew he wore when he thought about Roman.

“Uh, Princey? You’re staring.”  
“Ah!” Roman was suddenly yanked out of his trance and turned redder than the leaves. “Sorry. I was uh, just thinking.”  
“Really? About what.” Virgil smirked. Just because he loved the guy didn’t mean he wasn’t going to mess with him a bit.  
“Oh. You know… Stuff. Secret… stuff. Surprise stuff.”  
“Right. If you say so.”  
“I just have a bad habit of accidentally staring at people when I zone out!”  
“Uh huh.”  
“I swear!”  
“I believe you,” Virgil used a tone that let Roman know he absolutely did not believe him.  
“You’re insufferable.”  
“I know.”  
“Wait! You’re not supposed to agree!”  
“Don’t say things you don’t want people to agree with.”  
“I’m telling Patton!”  
“Good luck with that.”

Roman huffed and snapped everything back into the basket.

“Ok, ok, geez. We should get back to work anyway.”


	15. Take me home, country roads

Roman and Virgil kept working until Patton called them out to dinner. Virgil just about inhaled his dinner.

“Gee, kiddo, what’s got you in such a rush?”  
“Roman and I are going cryptid hunting.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. He made a whole bunch and everything. I’m gonna catch Mothman.”  
“Sounds fun. Don’t stay out too late, though. Sleep is important.”  
“Don’t worry, Padre. I’ll have him back by 11.”  
“Speaking of cryptids,” Logan chimed in, “I’ve finally finished the sasquatch report.”  
“Really?” Virgil’s eyes lit up.  
“Yep. Come by my room before you leave and I will have it ready for you.”

After he finished, Virgil ran upstairs to pack a bag of cryptid hunting tools as well as the previous reports he had received from Logan before stopping by for the newest one. He knocked.

“Come in.” Logan turned to face the door. “You look well prepared.”  
“You got the report?”  
“Right here. Be careful out there.”  
“I’ll try, but if I don’t come back, tell Patton he’s the best Dad I’ve ever had.”  
“He’s the only Dad you’ve ever had.”  
“He’ll only realize that if you tell him.”  
“You’re ridiculous.”  
“You played along.”  
“Touché.”

Logan smiled. 4 days left until his best friend would finally get what he was after.

“Have fun on your date.”  
“What?! It- It’s not a date. We’re just… hanging out, you know, like friends do.”  
“Uh huh. That’s why you’re stuttering and blushing.”  
“Am not!”  
“And that’s also why Roman was staring dreamily at you all dinner.”  
“... He was?”  
“I don’t know. Am I a liar or not?”  
“Ok fine I’m blushing. Was he or was he not staring dreamily?”  
“I do believe he was, though you could ask Patton for further assurance.”  
“... You can be a real jerk…”  
“But you love me?”  
“But I love you.”  
“Now you’d better get going. Wouldn’t want to keep your date waiting.”  
“Shut up.”

Logan chuckled as Virgil went out the door with a smile and a blush. What were best friends for if not to set you up with your crush and then mercilessly make fun of you for it? It was only payback. 

Virgil made his way to the entrance of the imagination where Roman was already waiting.  
“Are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?”  
“Yep. Where should we start?”  
“There’s a village just over that hill that we could use as a base.”  
“Sounds good.”

Roman smiled as they made their way up the hill. There was something else on the other side of the hill and he couldn’t wait for Virgil to see it.

“Wait a minute… Are those… TVs?! Box TVs on people’s lawns! You conjured up TV Head?”  
“Seems I did.”  
“Normally I’d tell you to stop being so smug but we don’t have the time it would take. Let’s go!”

TV Head was a fairly easy ‘catch’ and Virgil made sure to take a selfie. By catch he more meant catch up to. TV Head even posed for the picture. Next he was determined to find Mothman, but on their way through the forest, a sasquatch found them first.

“Uh, Roman… How exactly did you create the sasquatch?” Virgil whispered as quietly as he could.  
“Well first I pictured him, then I thought about everything I’ve heard-”  
“What I mean is, is Bigfoot going to try to rip our faces off?”  
“Oh. You know, I hadn’t really thought about that.”  
Virgil put his forehead in his hand and took a deep breath. “Ok. We’re just going to get a picture of this one.”

They snuck away and continued on to their familiar clearing. Virgil took out several flashlights and stood them up to point into the sky. Regular moths were already starting to gather, so it was only a matter of time. He began preparing the nets.

“Psst. Virgil.”  
“What?”  
“I think I see something coming.”  
“Is it Mothman?”  
“I can’t tell yet. Wait… Yeah, it’s him.”  
“My time has come. Mothman, prepare to be my prisoner. I’m going to climb up that tree and jump down to catch him. You come at him from the other side.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  
“You’re one to talk.”  
“Ok, but still…”  
“It’ll be fine.”

They got into position as the Man of Moths made his way into the clearing from above. 

“Now!”

They got him! Except… Never mind. He had _them_. His wings were a bit stronger than anticipated but they managed to weigh him down enough for Virgil to get a quick picture before they let go and fell on their faces.

“Still think jumping out of a tree was a good plan?”  
“Worth it,” Virgil mumbled. “I’m just gonna lay here for a minute, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final draft rejected interaction:
> 
> “You should slow down before you choke.” Logan mused.
> 
> Virgil stopped for a second then started to shovel the food faster.  
> “Virgil, no!”


	16. I'm a cat, I'm a kitty cat

Roman carried Virgil to his room. It was the beginning of the end, with four ducks left, well three after he placed the Patton ducky. Virgil woke up to find a cute paternal duck and a little note in light blue glitter pen.

_Halloween is drawing nearer,_   
_I’m beginning to see just a bit clearer._   
_The first of the last,_   
_Three ducks left._   
_Despite our past,_   
_You’ve committed a theft._

“Way to be vague and cryptic, Princey. It’s not like you wrote this for the embodiment of anxiety or anything.”

Strangely though, he wasn’t anxious, which was strange because he felt like he should be. He was sure something was going to happen that day and it would not be pleasant when it all came flooding back to him, and of course, he was absolutely one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He made his way downstairs to find Roman in the kitchen. No sooner than he had opened his mouth to speak than he felt a tug. They were being summoned. Roman gave a shrug before sinking out and Virgil followed.

“Greetings, Thomas. I was not aware we were doing a video today.” Roman wasn’t the only one confused, but Logan and Patton hadn’t shown up yet and Virgil hadn’t had his coffee.  
“It’s kind of an impromptu thing. I’ve been doing a lot more spontaneous things lately, so I guess I have to thank Virgil for that one.”  
“Oh, uh, you’re welcome?” He looked at Roman to make sure he said the right thing.   
“Ah. I believe our dark and stormy knight may need his wake up juice before we continue.”  
Virgil groaned.  
“Wake up juice?”  
“Coffee. He means coffee.”  
“Oh, well by all means.”  
“Cool. I’ll be back.”  
“Fetch Patton and Logan while you’re at it.”

Virgil gave a salute and sunk out. He went for the coffee first, then went to find Patton and Logan. He tried Patton’s room first, but it was empty, so he went to Logan’s room. He knocked and heard some shifting about.

“Hey guys, Thomas is looking for you.”  
“Our apologies, but we seem to be in a bit of a predicament,” Logan responded.  
“... What kind of predicament?”  
“Well I guess you’d better come in.”  
He opened the door to find a very messy room, Logan, and a cat. “Where’s Patton?”  
“Well you see… That’s the predicament.” Logan looked at the cat. “That is Patton.”

The cat noticed Virgil and jumped into his arms, nearly spilling his coffee.

“How exactly did this happen?”  
“Well… Neither Patton nor I are particularly good at summoning things, and I’m honestly not sure what we did.”  
“So… Is he stuck like this?”  
“I believe Roman may have a solution.”  
“Well then let’s _go_ ”

When Virgil popped back up, Thomas and Roman were a bit surprised to see him holding a cat playing with his hoodie strings. Logan rose up next.

“Where’s Patton?” Thomas asked.  
Logan flashed a guilty look. “He’s in Virgil’s arms.”  
“He- He’s a cat? But isn’t he allergic? Is he allergic to himself?”

Virgil began to think that maybe he shouldn’t have consumed caffeine that morning. He was clearly starting to take effect on Thomas again.

“He’s hypoallergenic.”  
“Well that solves that problem, but why is Patton a cat?”

Logan explained the situation.

“Ah, yes. I do believe I can help our dear sweet Patton back to his old self, but it may take a while. Would you like to continue with the video?”  
“Virgil, what do you think?”

Suddenly there was the pressure again, though not as heavy as expected. He could handle this.

“I think we’re fine to continue. Call Dee up to fill in.”

They were all surprised at his response but did what he said. They continued the video, though multiple times it was found he was distracted playing with Catton, as they had taken to calling him in this form. Even Logan slipped up and called him that looking very disappointed in himself, still refusing to participate in puns. He did have a reputation to uphold after all. After the video ended and they sunk out, Virgil handed Catton over to Roman who changed him back to Patton.

“Thanks, Roman! I didn’t mind being a cat, but it’s hard to communicate how I’m _feline_.”  
“Roman, change him back,” Logan was regretting his life choices.  
“You’ve got to be _kitten_ me, Lo. I know you think my puns are _claw_ some. You already told me you _paw_ sitively love them. _Fur_ real, you don’t need to tell _tails_.”  
“You know, I think I liked him better as a cat too.”  
“Not you too, Virgil! All of my loved ones are turning on me! How is this _paw_ sible?! It couldn’t be my _purr_ fectly crafted puns!”

Roman smirked. He was going to do it to them.

“Quickly, Catton! Retreat to the kitten!”  
“Really, Princey? It’s not like you to turn tail.”  
“It is merely a tactical retreat for meow.”  
“I hate all of you,” Logan announced trying to look as unamused as possible which only served to crack the others up.

Roman did summon a hypoallergenic cat for Patton to play with. He’d conjure up another one for Virgil later.

“I’ll go get started on breakfast. I’m sure you all must be hungry.”  
“Thanks Pat.” Virgil’s stomach growled as if on queue.   
“Seems you did a lot of hard work cryptid hunting yesterday.” Logan noted.  
“You could say that.”  
“No you could not! I’m the one who did the heavy lifting.”  
“Yeah, but I’m the one who jumped out of the tree.”  
“You what?” Logan looked at him like he was crazy.  
“Uh… Nothing?”  
Logan sighed. “Just don’t let Patton hear about it.”  
“And on that note, Virgil, I was wondering if you might help me a bit with my costume? There’s some little things I need help with.”  
“Sure.”  
“Great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's going to end up being two more duck arc chapters with the arc ending on Halloween with the sort of reveal so I'm wondering if y'all would prefer to have that second chapter be posted on Halloween instead of the normal Saturday or not. I'm really getting into it, so I'll definitely have it done by then.


	17. I'm Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans about updates. There will be a chapter on Halloween as well as one on Saturday so basically y'all getting an extra chapter bc I can't control myself.

After breakfast Virgil knocked on Roman’s door.

“Come in!”

Virgil opened the door and immediately had to avert his eyes.

“I think you forgot something?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Your shirt?”  
“Oh, well the thing I need help with is the suit jacket, so I wouldn’t want to be poking through my nice shirt.”  
“I’m guessing you temporarily forgot tee shirts exist?”  
“Oh… I might have. But you’ve seen me shirtless tons of times before so it’s not really a big deal, right?”

Virgil _had_ seen Roman shirtless a ton of times before, and every time he was thankful for his full coverage foundation and hood. Roman was tan and muscular from his time in the imagination and Virgil nearly had a cardiac event every time he even wore a form fitting shirt.

“I guess not.” He was going to get through this and not make it weird.  
“Cool. So basically I just need help fitting it.”  
“Ok.”

Roman put the suit jacket on. Shirtless with a striped suit jacket was certainly a look. A look that happened to make Virgil’s heart beat in a way that he sincerely hoped Roman couldn’t actually hear it. Virgil got to work placing pins.

“Ow!”  
“Ah! Sorry!”  
“It’s not a problem. It just surprised me is all. Maybe be a little more careful though?”  
“Right.”

Several pokes later the jacket all of the pins were placed so all Roman had to do was sew it.

“Thanks for the help!”  
“Uh… No problem.” Would he put a shirt on already?

On the way back to his room, Virgil was met by Patton and Logan, the latter of which immediately knew something funky had gone on.

“Patton dear, I think I’m going to chat with Virgil for a bit.”  
“Ok!” Patton gave him a peck on the cheek before bouncing off.  
“My room?” Logan asked.  
Virgil groaned and nodded.

Virgil went on for quite a while about Roman’s lack of shirt and Logan sat listening with an eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face.

“I mean, who does that? Who just walks around all shirtless looking stupid and perfect like that? It’s like he wants to give me a heart attack! The nerve, the audacity of some people, I swear.”  
“You seem quite upset for someone who wants to curl up on those, how did you phrase it? ‘Washboard abs’? And take a nap.”  
Virgil scoffed. “Who, me? Never. I never.”  
“I already know you have a crush. You don’t have to pretend.”  
“Ok, well… UGH! But it’s just… what if he doesn’t like me, you know? He’s so pretty and perfect an I’m… I exist.”  
“Don’t sell yourself short. To Patton those would be fighting words.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I get that I have good qualities and I don’t think I could ever repay you for helping me see them, but… Am I good _enough_?”  
“You are. Trust me on this. Would I lie to you?”  
“No…”  
“So then it stands to reason…”  
“That I’m good enough. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Probably have significantly more mental breakdowns and live in isolation.”  
“That’s a cheery thought.”  
“You’d be fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, Patton is doing arts and crafts and I have to make sure he doesn’t make me anymore macaroni necklaces.”  
Virgil snorted. “Have fun with that.”  
Logan gave him a look that on the surface said he’d try but didn’t think he would, but if you could see deeper, and Virgil could, you could see the love he held.

The next two days went by somewhat uneventfully, though Virgil received a Logan and a Roman duck along with two notes in blue and red ink respectively.

“No eyes compare to yours,  
I could stare into them for a thousand years more.  
I can’t wait out the days left one, two,  
I know this Halloween will be the best.  
This time I will share my time with you,  
And not worry about the rest.”

“I gave up on the poetry. My thoughts keep drifting to all of the wonderful things about you and I’ve lost track of time. One to go. If you want it, meet me tomorrow before the sun rises in the kitchen.”

“Wow, Princey. I’d almost think you’re flirting with me. Too bad there’s no way he likes me like that.”

Virgil decided he would go in the morning, but he’d use a trick he’d use a thousand times before, mostly before they all decided to like/tolerate him. He’d sneak around in the shadows and assess the situation first. He knew it was Roman, so he could always go to his room later about it. Yeah. That was a good solid plan and nothing could possibly go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I needed to get one last misunderstanding in before the end of the arc. I gave you gay fluster in this chapter to make up for what happens next. This fic doesn't get that dark, though, don't worry. This is the fluffiest fic I've ever written and it will stay that way.


	18. Nobody: ... Anxiety: Anxious time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a fluffy party scene. We don't get too angsty up in this fic.

Virgil was anxious. Very surprising. He was so anxious that he went down at three A.M. planning to be there before Roman, only to find that Roman just hadn’t gone to sleep and was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor. Sneaking around in the shadows, he could see Roman was muttering something to himself. He got closer to hear what it was.

“I’m suddenly regretting letting Logan talk me into this. I can’t believe I’m doing this right now. This is going to be a nightmare…”

Virgil had stopped listening. That was all he needed to hear. He of course didn’t have the whole story, but he didn’t know the part he was missing, which happened to be the most important part. Roman was nervous and afraid he was going to mess up because he wanted so desperately to tell Virgil how he felt, but had no clue if Virgil felt the same way. Virgil went back to his room and cried himself to sleep. When Logan went down for coffee he found Roman passed out on the kitchen floor where he had been waiting all night with tear streaks on his face. Logan then knew that something had gone horribly wrong and went to wake Patton.

“Patton, Patton!”  
“Huh?” Patton was groggy with sleep.  
“Something happened between Roman and Virgil and not what we were hoping for.”  
“Oh no! What are we going to do?”  
“I’ll take Virgil, you take Roman, then we’ll reconvene to sort it all out.”

Logan rushed to knock on Virgil’s door.

“Virgil, can I come in?”  
He was met with silence.  
“I’m opening the door.”

He found Virgil staring at the ceiling, eyes red with salt shadows of where tears had fallen.

“What happened?”  
Virgil managed to steel himself. “You are the last person I want to see right now, and I would appreciate it if you would leave.”  
“Virgil, I-”  
“Please Logan.” his voice cracked.  
“Can I send Patton your way?”  
“Fine.”

Logan went to the kitchen to find Roman refusing to talk to Patton because he didn’t know what was going on.

“Patton, I think we should switch.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”

Having switched confidants, the story came out. Logan was able to quickly guess that Virgil had overheard exactly the wrong lines and Patton was able to guess the true reason for Roman’s nervousness, but there was no way either of them could convince the two of their misunderstanding. They would have to get them in the same room. 

“Roman, I think we both know he’s not coming out of his room, you’re going to have to be the one to go to him.”  
“He doesn’t want to see me.”  
“Look, he and I share just about everything with each other, and I am telling you right now that he wants to see you. He _needs_ to see you. Even if you can’t bring yourself to go inside, at least talk to him through the door.”  
“I… I think I can manage talking through the door.”

Roman gathered himself a bit more before dragging himself to sit outside of Virgil’s door. Virgil heard a thump as Roman dropped to the ground. He didn’t want to talk, so he didn’t say anything.

“Hey, Virgil. I don’t know if you’re awake right now, this would be horribly awkward if you weren’t, but it might save me the embarrassment because I know I’m going to mess up. I’m sure you overheard something this morning, or at least Patton and Logan are sure, so I’ll believe it. I don’t know what you heard exactly, but I know you must not have heard the whole thing, unless you just really hate me. But if what they’re telling me is correct, then you don’t trust me enough to stick around to find out the whole story, and i don’t really know which feels worse. I had written a letter for you because I knew I would mess up the words if I tried to speak, which it seems I did anyway, but I’ll slide it under your door if you want to read it. Or you can burn it. Whichever.”

Roman slid the letter under the door and heard a rustle. Virgil moved himself and a cocoon of blankets to read the letter, which explained everything he heard and suddenly he felt even worse. He messed it up. Roman began to hear sobs so soft that he wouldn’t have heard if he hadn’t been listening closely for any sound at all. He turned to face the door.

“Please don’t cry. I’m sorry. Please, I-”

The door opened and Roman stood up. Virgil pulled him into a hug.

“Virgil?”  
“... I love you too.”

Roman felt Virgil grow heavy. He was undoubtedly emotionally exhausted, so Roman picked him up and brought him over to the bed before covering him up. Virgil made grabby hands to signal for Roman to stay and he was more than happy to comply. About an hour later Patton and Logan crept up the stairs and looked in to find the two asleep in each others arms.

“So which one of us wins?” Patton whispered.  
“I think Roman technically asked him on dates _and_ was the first to reveal his feelings. Virgil said it out loud first, though. So we either both win or both lose.”  
“I vote we both win.”  
“Agreed.”


	19. I Love You, Bitch 2: Prinxiety Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically when it comes to posting when I say I'm going to, I'm a dirty liar, but here it is. It's a little short and I meant it to be longer, but this is what I came up with.   
> Also, announcing a short hiatus. I'm not sure how long yet, but there will definitely be holiday related chapters at least. I have a lot of school work and some other stuff I want to write, combined with a lack of inspiration at the moment for this fic. If there's any scenarios you would like me to explore or prompts for a chapter of this fic, they would be much appreciated. Thank you for understanding.

It was the afternoon before they came down, already in their costumes and ready for a Halloween party and movie marathon. Seeing this, Patton snapped Logan and himself into their costumes, the sun and the moon. Patton was determined not to mention earlier and started decorating with Roman. While they did, Virgil pulled Logan aside.

“Sorry about earlier.”  
“It’s not a problem.”  
“But-”  
“No buts. I understand why you were upset. It’s ok. I’m glad everything worked out.”  
“Me too.”  
“I still can’t believe Roman managed to convince you to wear a dress. It seems like he did heed my advice and design something that would be more comfortable for you.”  
“You knew about this, too? What didn’t you mastermind?”  
Logan chuckled. “Now, as the kids say, go get your mans.”  
“You can throw that vocab card out.”  
“Really? I rather like that one.”  
“Please. I am _begging_ you.”  
“I think I should take a poll.”  
“Noooooooooo.”   
“Alright, alright.”

Virgil made his way to Roman who was finishing hanging up lights.

“Hey, Stormcloud.”  
Virgil blinked. He was used to nicknames, but that one was new. “Hi.”  
“You ok there?”  
“Uh, yeah. It’s just… different, you know? But in a good way,” Virgil quickly assured.  
“It is different, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Roman reached for Virgil’s hand who held it out and looked away blushing. They heard a muffled “Awwww” from Patton and looked to see Logan trying to cover his mouth and not ruin the moment. Logan gave them a look that read ‘Sorry’ causing the pair to giggle. 

After a while of hanging out with It’s The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! in the background they felt that familiar tug. They rose up to find Thomas dressed up as a dog and beaming.

“Hey guys! Wow, Patton and Logan. That’s a cute couple’s costume. And… wait a minute…” He looked between Roman and Virgil. “Are you…?”  
“Are we dating?” Virgil asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“That we are! And look at our costumes! I designed them.”  
“I like them! I’m kind of surprised, but it makes a lot of sense.”  
“What does?” Roman asked.  
“I mean, you two weren’t exactly subtle with your flirting.”  
“Flirting? I don’t flirt.” Virgil said indignantly.  
“Right… Well I’m glad you’re happy.”

Roman and Virgil looked at each other and blushed.

“So, does this mean everyone in here,” he said tapping his head, “is dating someone?”  
“My brother isn’t-”  
“Really, Princey? You never noticed him and Deceit?”  
“What?!”  
“Virgil, I think you broke him,” Logan said.  
“I can fix that.” He gave Roman a peck on the cheek, bringing him back to the present.  
“Awwwwww!” Patton and Thomas fawned as Logan rolled his eyes.  
“Anyway, I have some friends coming over, so I’ll let you get back to your own festivities, but I just wanted to say, Happy Halloween!”

With a chorus of ‘Happy Halloween’s they sunk out and back to their party. It was a fun night, and Virgil would never forget it. Now he had two reasons to love October 31st.


	20. We not doing that this year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched so many vine comps looking for a name for this chapter oml. Why don't I name things like a normal person? Also I hate Thanksgiving and Virgil is me.  
> Also, also, when Logan asks for help with the I do like to imagine he's just holding up a raw turkey by the legs.

Thanksgiving was a lot of fun every year if not a bit strange. Thomas went to see family which meant Patton was not available. It was the one night where everyone but him cooked except for rare occasions when he was sick or something else came up. As per usual Logan was making clear the purpose of their celebration. 

“We are celebrating thankfulness, not the genocide of native peoples. I don't want to see a single Pilgrim hat, you hear me?”  
“Yes, Logan. You tell us this every year yet always shoot down my idea for second Halloween.” Virgil replied.  
“We don't have time for this argument. Someone help me with this turkey.”  
“Why don't we just snap it all finished when we want it?” Roman asked.  
“Patton says he can taste the difference.” Virgil replied.  
“Roman you should probably prepare a banquet hall. Oh great, and now Thomas needs to recall a fact. Virgil, hold this.”

Virgil was stuck with a bowl of half made stuffing and no counter space to place it. 

“I still think second Halloween is a better idea.”  
“Of course you do, my dark and stormy Knight, but let's do this for Patton, alright?”  
“Ok.” It was well known Virgil would do just about anything for Patton.  
“Now, how about I take that from you and…” Roman focused for a minute and snapped. “Now there should be plenty of counter space.”

Roman had mad the kitchen much larger and added an island. He put the stuffing on the counter and started fixing up the turkey. Logan would probably be a minute and they needed to get the turkey in as soon as possible since it took hours to cook.

“Could you bring me the broth, dear?”  
“Yep. Here.”  
“This is all a bit overwhelming for you isn’t it?” It was more of a statement than a question.  
“No worse than any other year.”  
“Why don’t you go make a hand turkey for Patton? He’ll love it.” That one was definitely not a question.  
“I want to be helpful-”  
“And you will be. You’re better at making the deserts anyway. You’re not going to be any help at all if you keep walking around in an overloaded daze anyway. Take a break, darling. I can handle the bird. Besides, you do know how Patton loves handmade things.”  
“I guess. But you’ll call me if you need help?”  
“The second the need arises.”  
“Ok. I’ll be in the hall.”

Virgil didn’t know what else to do so he sat down and made a hand turkey. He thought it turned out rather nice for being a craft that five year olds do. He waited around a bit for Roman to give him new instructions. It was nice to relax for a minute. He really needed it.

“Ah, there you are my dark knight. Would you be interested in helping me with the pies? You make them better than even Patton does.”  
“I suppose I should. Wouldn’t want you to burn them.”  
“Hey, I wouldn’t-”  
“Roman. We both know what happened last year.”  
“Oh… Yeah. I’ll let you be in charge.”

When they got to the kitchen Logan was already peeling apples and all of the ingredients for the others were out.

“Ok, Roman. You’re on pumpkin. Don’t follow the recipe, I’ll tell you what to do.”  
“How did you get so good at baking in the first place?”  
“Uh, well, when I lived with the others I used to stress bake and I made everything so many times I was confident in shaking it up a little.”  
“Oh. Ok.”  
“Yeah, anyway, dump the pumpkin into this bowl and I’ll tell you what to mix in from there.”

Patton got to take a little break so he came to see how everyone was doing.

“Ooooo, Virgil, I see you’re working on your famous apple pie.”  
“Yep. I had Roman on the pumpkin so if it tastes weird we’ll know why.”  
“Hey!”  
“I’m kidding Princey. It’ll be great.” Virgil gave him one of soft looks that was becoming more and more common as they were together.  
“Awwwww. You two are so cute! I’m going to go see Logan before I’m needed again.”  
“Have fun, Pat. I think he went to his room to look something up.”  
“See you tonight, Padre!”

Patton waved and went to find Logan.

“Knock, knock!”  
“One moment!”  
Patton heard some rustling and then the door opened.  
“I didn’t think you’d be around today.”  
“I got a lucky free moment.” Patton smiled and gave Logan a peck on the cheek whose face then went ablaze. “Can I come in?”  
“O-Of Course!”

Patton giggled as a dazed Logan stepped aside. One of these days he would get used to Patton’s affections, but today was not that day. Patton plopped himself on the edge of the bed and motioned for Logan to sit next to him. He leaned his head on Logan’s shoulder and they both knew the other was content to sit in each others’ company until Patton was needed again.

When the day was done and everyone could relax, they brought out the food to the banquet hall Roman had prepared. 

“Oh, wow, Roman! This is even better than last year!”  
“Thank you, Patton, now take a seat.”  
“But you guys did all the work today. Let me help.”  
“Nuh-uh Pat. You do all of the work everyday. It’s our turn. Here, look at this hand turkey.”  
“Oh! I love it! Thank you Virgil!”  
“I mean it’s ok I guess. Now sit.”  
“Ok, fine.”

Once everything was settled it was time to go over what they were thankful for. They had limited it to only what they were thankful for and not why or else Patton would break down into tears too many times for his own good because ‘it’s just so darn cute!’

“This year let’s just pick our top 3 so we don’t take an hour.” Virgil said.  
“Ok! I’ll go first! I’m thankful for you all, and cute animals, and kind people.”  
“I suppose I’m next. I am also thankful for you three, advancements in technology, and the continued growing access to information.”  
“Me next! You three, of course, theatrical opportunities, and support from Thomas’s friends.”  
“Alright. One, two, three,” He pointed at each of the others. “Let’s eat.”  
Patton laughed, “Alright, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any y'all want to see any situations play out or have any ideas for future chapters, lmk, bc otherwise next chapter is going up on Christmas, then New Years, and then it'll be a wait till Valentines day unless I manage to come up with something in between.


End file.
